


The Flash's Son - p1. Childhood

by Just-A-Moron (RomantiMoron)



Series: Traditional Shinobi World [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Jinchuriki Reveal, Multi, NaruHina - Freeform, Relationship Reveal, Reveal, Romance, Sister - Freeform, god i was so young, written by tiny me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomantiMoron/pseuds/Just-A-Moron
Summary: Naruto has no family, or so he thoughtonce on team 7 he learns that his sister livesand while tha'ts good, there also bad news. Kakashi has a huge crush on her.perfect.This is no jokes 4 or 5 years old. :/but I've had an idea similar so i wanted to see if I got a response.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Based in a Version of the Naruto world where its less NINJUTSU and more TAIJUTSU.  
> So characters like grown up Naruto are less... Unstopable.  
> Think Kakashi's style against Kakuzu and in Naruto (not Shippuden)  
> and Shikamaru's style of fighting.  
> They can still leap around like pros though.

Dim light flashed by in Windows as she forced herself between hard packed people. Midori raced as fast as her bare feet could carry her. she was 5 years old, her birthday just passed by a week ago and now. A masked man, was controlling the fox. It had to be now didn't it, in a way it really did need to now. After all. Few things weaken the link between tailed beast and jinchuriki.

she screamed in horror as a shinobi was flicked screeching across the sky, a massive orange blur passed far overhead. A tail.  
Chakra flowed over the ground below it, momentarily swallowing people as it went, a child disappeared for a second before struggling out of the red-ness burnt and scarred.

Midori was weighed down for a moment as it rampages above the town.

Her legs seemed glued to the ground as people shoved past her screaming and crying. Bodies had been crushed under buildings and the village looked like a sick piece of art.

I should run... She thought vaguely. I really should get out of here.

civilians raced past catching an elbow she forced herself to move, the power was out with touches flashing, shinobi yelling and children crying. A flash of spasmodic torch light sparked a gap in the crowd and Midori skimmed through the churning people, fast feet slapped against the cold concrete and pained breath forced past parched lips. She was tossed in the stormy sea of battered bodies.  
Air raked her lungs as she scrambled between houses and over wooden crates, less people thronged the alleys. She made it quickly out into the fields and woods of the Nara, then raced past the trees. Not daring to enter.

She kept going, no matter how it burned, how her bare feet stung, how the grass glistered with blood, how the air shivered with power, how roars ripped through the trees.

She Would Run.

She had to.

Over the rise the ground sludge under her feet, sucking at her muscle's, racing through thick blood, that was what she thought. Mud so slick it was like the shinobi lay under her feet.  
she would never make it in time. She saw a tiny red faced child lying still on a raised Dias, and for a second her father, Lord third and her mother fighting, claws raked the chakra thick air....then....

she screamed.


	2. Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto starts at the Academy, he soon realises his 'rules of friend making engagment' aren't going to work.

Midori almost laughed when Naruto woke her up bright and early on Monday morning. It was his first day at the Academy and she couldn't blame him for being excighted.  
Her last day at the academy hadn't that long ago; just under 16 months ago and she was now preparing for the Chunin exams. She missed her classes with Iruka, Anko, Ibiki and everyone else. Her teammates; Izumo and Kotetsu were meeting her after she dropped off Naruto for training. She sighed as she helped him dress, she would miss him while she trained, usually he would sit and watch. She only had to leave him when she went for missions; they were always short.

"Come On! Come on Onee-Chan!" Naruto flung open the sliding door into their apartment; like all of the building, it was dark in colour. Flats along the top with small shop underneif; run by the minority of non-shinobi citizen and shinobi who had retired. Ontop of the houses were either sloped rooves (which ninja loved to travel by,) or little gardens. A ninja village couldn't easily trade with farmers; it was a hidden village afterall.  
Konoha got their cliental through shinobi families spread out across the nation who could send mission request back to the village.  
Even without the extra income, the village could suply it'self reletively well.  
Naruto pulled her along by her hand as she walked him to the academy for the first day, he had been going to a primary school to learn basic reading, writing and mathematics and could now enter the ninja academy. Midori had devised a semi-secret root where he could get to school on his own, as he wanted to, without running into many people. Konoha was shadowed by vast clouds and not many people were outside, it made her sigh in relief.  
They emerged from the alley and headed for the academy. Outside the gates a few parents were talking to their children while the older kids jogged in confidently. Kana latched onto Naruto's shirt as he tried to race after some kids his age.  
"Right. What did we say?"  
Naruto cocked his head to the side and Midori sighed. "The very special rules we came up with." As if a light bulb had appeared over his head he straightened up and declared rather loudly.  
"Show respect to my sensei and other students!" He started and Midori nodded her approval.  
"Say hello and introduce myself first!" He jumped with a little fist pump as kana smiled and nodded again. "Then.... Do not cause trouble otherwise no ramen for a week!" He froze and pondered....  
"Make friends and be kind!  
And finally work super duper hard!"  
He yelled drawing gazes from adults and student alike. "It's that kid." Somebody whispered and Midori shot them a glare to rival her mother's.  
Luckily Naruto didn't notice and started to run into the play ground towards some kids his age, Midori perched on a low tree branch. She had a while before she met her team; she might as well make sure he would be ok;

Naruto ran up to the other children. They were grouped together around a swing.  
"Hello! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! This is my first day! How about you?"  
They exchanged glances until a boy with a puppy on his head answered: "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and this is Akamaru. And yeah. This is my first day. That's Chouji." He pointed to a chubby boy eating sweets who waved. "And the one asleep is Shikamaru."  
The boy leaning against the tree opened one eye but other wise didn't react.  
"Wow! Your eating really sour sweets!" Naruto said to Chouji. "Can I try one?"  
"Mmn? Sure!" Chouji let Naruto take a lemon flavoured one and pop it into his mouth. His lips twisted together and he sucked his cheeks in. "SOOUUURRE."  
Shikamaru smirked listening to the boy panic while Kiba and Chouji laughted. "You ok there?" Chouji asked.  
"Yeah." Naruto gasped "that rwealy hurt."  
A bell sounded from inside the building and most of the students headed in. A teacher with short greying hair walked out. "First day students! I'm your sensei please follow me and we'll get started on your first shinobi lesson."

The class was bigger than the other classes they passed. It seemed loads dropped out as the years went by.  
Naruto sat on his own bench with Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji who had been joined by a girl with short platinum blond hair. They seemed to be childhood friends.  
"Alright class, lets get everyone to introduce themselves; Shino Aburame?"  
Each child stood and introduced themselves, Naruto desperately tried to remember their names, but the class was too big!  
There was an awkward pause before the teacher read out the next name. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stood up quickly and grinned. Friendly, he told himself then they won't hate you. "I'm Naruto! My dream is to be Hokage!"  
There were a few giggles and the teacher looked angry but as always, Naruto pretended he didn't notice. The teacher carried on as Naruto sat down. "You wanna be Hokage?" Kiba asked.  
"Yeah!"  
"That's pretty cool."  
"Yep! I wanna be like the fourth Hokage - he's my hero."  
"No surprise there." Kiba said. "He was awesome!"  
The teacher glared and carried on until the last student.  
"Ino Yamanaka."  
"Here!" bounced up Shikamaru and chouji's desk partner, "I'm Ino and my mum owns a flower shop!"  
She bounced down next to Chouji and Shikamaru again.

"Right class. Today we are going to learn the basics of chakra. Does anybody know what chakra is?" Naruto felt that he did, Kana had told him when he asked. But he couldn't put his finger on it.  
A few other hands went up and the teacher got a few stuttered answers.  
"Close." Muttered the teacher to the pinked hair girl - Sakura.  
"Ugh..." The teacher looked down at the list. "Naruto Uzumaki. Do you know." Naruto looked up. "Ummm."  
"Well." The teacher snapped. There was a weird glow to his eyes.  
"No! I don't know... Sorry." He was too busy thinking and didn't hear the pink haired girl's answer so couldn't guess.  
The teacher didn't answer just smirked, "Shikamaru Nara?"  
"Ugh. What a drag...." He groaned. "Chakra is the elemental life force which is used in jutsu when the physical and spiritual energy is balanced."  
He flopped back onto the desk as the teacher nodded. "Pretty much." The teacher went on to further explain chakra and its uses. He then continued on its uses and the types.

By the end of the morning Naruto's brain hurt and he followed Kiba outside for lunch. They immediately were joined by Chouji and Shikamaru. Naruto grinned as he opened his bento box. The others had similar food.  
Naruto then scowled when he saw what his sister had added. As promised there was ramen. Cold... But still ramen. And a chocolate muffin... But there was also... Vegetables. He stared at the mini salad and Naruto fish cake on top.  
Damn kana.  
He grumpily stared at the salad until Kiba interrupted him. "Ur Naruto? What's wrong?"  
Naruto pouted. "My sister put salad in it. Salad!"  
Kiba nodded in understanding. He just had meat and dog food which Akamaru was eating. "That sucks. Just get your dad to do it. I find they are less willing to add greens."  
"Oh.. Really? I doubt that would work for me." Naruto lied.  
"Why is your sister doing it anyway?" Shikamaru asked.  
Naruto, for some reason was unwilling to say he was an orphan, shrugged.  
"Parents busy?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Yeah!" He jumped on the easy explanation. "Their always working and on missions and stuff." He rubbed the back of his head and laughted nervously.  
The others nodded, "yeah - my mum is always on patrol. She's always grumpy."Kiba added.  
"My dads goes drinking." Said Chouji.  
"Along with my dad." Shikamaru added in a dreary tone before he lay his head down on on the table. "It's such a drag."

After lunch they had a lecture on mathematics. Most of the kids payed close attention but Shikamaru was passed out the desk while Kiba and Naruto chatted quietly and got yelled at several times.  
After class everyone went outside. Kiba and Akamaru were picked up rather quickly. All four of them were sitting on the fence when kiba's mother came. She stared at Naruto in shock and Naruto stared back until she grabbed kiba's hand and quickly lead him away. Her huge dog picked up Akamaru by his scuff. Only a few steps away she bent down and whispered. "Don't play with that boy - the blonde - he's trouble."  
"Huh?... But mum~"  
She had snarled at him. "No," and then dragged him off.  
"What was that?" Shikamaru questioned.  
Naruto laughted, but his vioce broke slightly. "No clue. Me and my sister played a few...Pranks?" He cursed himself, it sounded like a question even though it was true. "Must have been caught up in one."  
"Oh.. Cool what kind of pranks?" Chouji asked.  
"You now.. Painting people's shops. That sort of thing." He chuckled again. Pulling at the hem of his t-shirt. As Shikaku - shikamaru's father approached and this son stood up, Naruto avoided his gaze. Although shikaku said nothing Shikamaru noticed a spark of worry in his fathers dark eyes. Eventually chouji's mother came and Naruto was left alone. Chouji didn't notice but Naruto saw the fear in the women's eyes when she saw her son with him. That cold look. He hated it. He loathed that look. Those eyes. He slumped in his seat silently on the wall. A few teachers left and he noticed some other students make a wide ark around him. Why did this happen to him? What did he do? They treated him like a criminal, it's not like he killed somebody! As more people went past he noticed not only a few but all of them stared with those eyes. He felt a barrier. Not physically. It was just there. There was the village - United shinobi and citizens who prospered... And him, the outsider, the weird one... The freak who was hated.  
He had never felt it this strong. His sister was always there for him. "Hey! Naruto." He looked up. Relief swelled in his heart and tears broke out. "Onee-Chan?" He snivelled. "I made friends." He whispered. "I followed the rules as best as I could..." He snorted up some snort as Midori stared. "But their parents don't like me."  
"Oh..." His sister swung around as a lady bustled two children past, hissing about 'that boy.'  
"Naruto. Come here." She lifted him into her arms and pulled him close. "Sorry I was late."  
He buried his head into her should and cried. "Sorry." She whispered. Her heart shattered as he sobbed heavily. What burden had her father put on her brother?

Weeks turned to months as Naruto contined to attend the academy. On a Saturday, when Naruto had no school, and Midori no missions she woke up early to make breakfeast ramen; it was much lighter than what he would usually eat. But it was a special supprise and when she called him a hollow bang answered and a cry of pain. Midori scrambled to his door and exploded through. "NARU? What's wr.." She stopped as she saw him groan face first on the floor.  
He fell out of bed. "OWWWW.!" He cried loudly. She scooped him up and calmed him down. Before getting him his breadfeast. At the table he asked a sudden question. "You know my red scarf?"  
"Mn. The one you lost?" She passed him a bowl of carrots. Glaring when he tried to push them away.  
"Yeah!" Naruto shouted pointing his finger. Still shoving the bowl of orange offending carrots away. "I think that little girl I helped has it."  
"Little girl?" Midori tipped her head slightly pushing the carrot closer to the stubborn boy.  
"Yep!" He said popping the P, he gave up on the carrot war and ate one."She was being bullied and called a monster so I tried to stop it but... I was beaten." He pouted more pretudely with a carrot sticking out. "They even called her a bus...monster. A a... A by.. Byak... Byaku monster."  
"Byakugan?"  
"Yeah that!"  
Midori smiled. "Did she has pale eyes."  
"Yeah! They were purple and really pretty!"  
"She was a Hyuga,"  
"What's a Hyuga. A type of fish?"  
Midori sighed. "Did she look like a fish?" It wasn't really a question. Why did he insist everything was some sort of fish or fish cake? He did figure out where his name came from. And assumed most things similar should be named fish as well. Midori had shown him the book and in the back was 'I came up with the gutsy ninja's name while eating ramen.'  
"Well no... But it could be a disguise!"  
Midori laughed at her brother's antics. "A Hyuga isn't a fish, they are a clan of shinobi."  
"Oh... Anyway! She was in the park when me and Sasuke went. And she didn't laugh at me like all the other girls did when I was beaten up!"  
"Wait! Who beat you up?"  
"Some kids. It wasn't bad and Sasuke's mummy put a stop to it. ANYWAY! She seemed super nice but really shy and SHE DIDN'T LAUGH!"  
"Wow! She sounds very nice." Midori played along, leaning on her elbows to face her brother. Holding up a carrot for him.  
"Yeah.. But... I didn't get to talk to her.." He pouted.  
"Well then!" Midori said in all seriousness. "I am appointing a special mission to you Naruto Uzumaki." She said in all seriousness.  
"Ooh! What?"  
"You must become friends with This Hyuga girl!"  
"OK! DATTEBAYO!"  
"Are you ready for this dangerous S rank mission only our greatest warrior can take!?" She stood.  
"yes, yes yes!" Naruto laughed giddily. "I'll be her bestest friend ever."

Midori laughed loudly, roughing his hair. "You know I'm baby sitting tonight?"  
"oh, yeah."  
"it's one of your friends."  
"I don't really have any..."  
"Fine, classmates."  
Naruto squirmed, his friends weren't really his friends anymore; their parents hated him. "who?"  
"Shikamaru." Midori smiled. "he's not so scary is he? His mother and ours used to be friends."  
"R-really?" Naruto stuttered. "oh..."  
"he'll be here later, for now should we go do some training?"  
"Yes please! I wanna beat Sasuke next time."

She drilled Naruto through another bout of taijutsu before the knocking interrupted. it was 5.05pm. She opened the door to see Yoshino with a little boy behind her. his hair tired up in a spike. like a pineapple. "hi Yoshino San." she said. "hi Shikamaru-kun."

He stared at her blankly, "hello." Yoshino smiled and rubbed shikamaru's head,  
"ill see you later ok?" he glared up at her, "fine. Troublesome." She bonked him on the head for that and pushed Shikamaru into the flat. Yoshino didn't leave, she peeked behind Midori, Naruto was standing on a chair. Bubbles towered from the sink.   
"Wash, wash, washhhhh." He sung happily. "Wash, wash, wash,"

He was getting bubbles in his hair. Yoshino laughed quietly. "Have fun." She left with a quick wave and Midori approached Naruto.   
"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked.  
"Washinnggg!" He sneezed on a bubble.  
She sighed. "Thanks Naruto. You go get dressed and I'll finish."  
He nodded and jumped down. "Ok nee-Chan."  
Midori went back to check on Shikamaru, "Your naruto's sister." he said.  
"mm yes?"  
he looked up at her and around the tiny apartment, Naruto scurried down from the sink and stood awkwardly. The Nara almost asked where her parents were but stopped himself. it was obvious they lived here alone. Naruto stared at Shikamaru with distrustful eyes. Midori spoke to end the awkward silence.   
"You brought some stuff Shikamaru?" she asked pointing to his green back pack. he nodded and pulled out a shogi board. he looked at her with a silent question. "Why don't you teach Naruto and I to play?"  
He nodded at sat down on the floor. Setting out the shoji board and started to explain how the game worked in a quiet husky voice. Naruto and Midori played together with Naruto jumping around with his frog behind her. they lost. shikamaru offered another game while Midori went to make diner. Midori feeling slight embarrassed she was beaten by someone half her age. Naruto lost in 5 moves. "Shikamaru?"  
"mm?" "Why do you like sleeping." he asked, Shikamaru shrugged, Naruto still stared at him confused. "I donno, runs in the family?"  
When Shikamaru left Midori turned to her brother; "Do you want to invite some friends over for your birthday?"  
"hmm... maybe? Can I get another froggy?"  
"Yes you may." Midori answered.  
"but it's you rbirthday first, isn't it?"  
"Yes, How did you know that... Who told you?"  
"no-no body."  
"Naruto? Who told you and what are they planning?" She grinned. Reaching out to tickle him. He slapped both hands over his lips and shook his head.  
After an epic tickle fight she tucked him into bed. "So you knwo my birthdays soon, but do you know how many days?"  
"Two! Theres tomorrow and then the next day it's your birthday!" "Very good. I'm very happy you remembered Naruto. Goodnight."


	3. Birthdays and Chunin watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto celebrates his sisters birthday and goes to watch her in the chunin tests.  
> Some of his classmates start to feel suspicious of the white haired man next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this about... 2 years ago? so it's really diferent from my current style, but since I wanted to write another story in the same naruto kinda universe, I thought i might as well post it.
> 
> The good story will be out by July, 2018

Midori woke on her birthday feeling groggy and well, tired. She didn't think Naruto even knew it was today and she didn't really care. She flopped back into bed. She was too tired to care. She was more worried about her brother. She had picked him up and found him all alone. His so called friends were banned from being his friends after three weeks of playing pranks and skipping class. The teachers blamed their bad behaviour on Naruto. But they would, wouldn't they? Sasuke was super popular and had loads of friends but never thought to invite Naruto over. Naruto said Sasuke had called him a dobe and Naruto called him a teme. Only her brother got told off by his teacher and wasn't allowed to talk to or approach his old friend. Sasuke had always been a little too proud and now her brother was suffering. At least... That's how she saw it. Chouji and Kiba had both been banned by their parents well their mothers who were citizens. Shikamaru hadn't been. Both his parents were shinobi and wary of Naruto but hikaku had been there with the forth Hokage as he planned his next move. But Shikamaru apologised to Naruto and said he promised to stick by Chouji. Naruto had become a loner at school and lost hope for finding a new friend. He no longer could play ninja with his class mates and was left out of group work. Kana sighed and rolled under her duvet. She questioned her father's sanity when he sealed the kyubi and she did it again now.

 

Naruto woke up feeling uber giddy. A tapping sound had destroyed his ramen dream.  
He looked up to see a familiar white haired teen. He pushed open his window and Kakashi crawled in. "Kakabaka." He cried happily.  
"Shh." Kakashi whispered, "remember the mission." He said. Rin and obito giggled at him as they crawled behind their teammate. "Who would've thought." Rin whispered. "Kakashi is playing ninja with a kid. So cute." Kakashi's ears went red. He was suppose to be cool.  
"Oh!" Obito gushed. "He'll make a great father." He laughted quietly, (for once)"even as a Stoic perv."  
"Regular perv." Kakashi hissed back, cheeks flushed from their teasing.  
"I least I don't read them In public!"  
"Your both perverted!" Rin hissed. "You both read ichi ichi paradise so you are both as creepy as jiraihai!"  
"Whats a perverrrr" Naruto piped up only to be ignored.  
"No way!" Obito shouted only to be muffled by Kakashi's hand. "Jiraihai is a genius." He hissed.  
Rin gave them a dead pan look and turned to Naruto. "Did you draw your card?"  
"Yep! Kana will wove it."  
Kakashi, Obito and crept in silence to he front door and opened it before they could ring the bell. outside were her two teammates along with Anko and Iruka. "Kana is still asleep and has no idea we were planning this." Rin said. She held a small present in her hands while Obito had something slightly bigger and probably stupid.  
Kakashi seemed to have nothing while Kanato's teammates had one together. Anko seemed to be smirking while Iruka had a small wrapped box. Naruto stood hugging a massive card to his chest and every time he breathed little puffs of glitter billowed around him.  
They gathered outside her room while Naruto crept in.

Midori lay under the duvet and felt the futon move.  
"MwIDORIIIIII! Goood mworning!" She slowly rolled over so she could see him. "Morning Naruto." She sat up and stretched. "So what do you want for breakfast and it can't..." She stopped as something rough and sticky was shoved into her face. "What the.."  
"HAPPY BIWTHDAY!" He shouted. "Happy birthday." Was echoed form the door and she looked up to see most of her friends. "Wha..?" She lowered her arms slowly. She crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly embarrassed to be in nothing but in pyjama robes. Naruto was still shoving his present into her face so she took and it.  
It seemed to be a picture of her.... Drowning in green glue. She had flying rocks( most likely Shiriken.) and a stick. (Probably a sword.) all melting down the page; it seems Naruto hadn't gotten a steady hand from Minato.  
As she opened the card a ton of leaves fell out onto the bed and she heard Kotetsu laugh at her. Inside in messy scrawl was. "T0 MidorI hapy bithday. Rfom Naruto."

He was grinning at her from beside her bed and she picked him. "Thank you Naruto! I love it."

She then turned to deal with the crowd. "So we.. What are you guys doing here?"  
"We bought cake." Kotetsu and Izumo said holding up their box. "And syrup." Kotetsu added happily.  
"And the rest bought gifts."  
Midori only stared as they invaded her tiny room and dragged her out to the main room. "Come on your suppose to open them." Rin said as she shoved her present infront of her.  
"O-ok." Midori really didn't like this much attention while unwrapping the clothes from her presents. She was forced into a chair and presents piled on the table. It was so awkward. As usual it was all Ninja gear, not that she was complaining.  
They had sweet buns and wagashi. When she opened Anko's present she sighed as she pulled out dumplings. One a few had missing bites. "Should've known." She then looked back into the wrapping and glared at Anko covering it... "Really Anko? It that nessasary?"  
"Yep."  
Midori wrapped it up again and put it under her chair. No one... No One would be seeing that!  
Iruka embarissingly gave over his small box. He had muttered a quick. "Because your always complaining about your bangs." It was a hair pin. Midori didn't really do girly. But she liked it. It was Kunai shaped and under it was a set of sealing tags.

Rin berated Kakashi for not getting anything. Midori said it was fine.

After midday they filtered out the apartment. Kakashi last. He chucked her a small box and she cought it surprised. "Wha? Kakashi?" He raised a hand behind him and left. "Always trying to be cool." She muttered. She opened the box and found a small necklace inside. It had a silver chain and leaf symbol she smiled a looked at the box. There was something else. She tipped the box over and a mini book fell into her hand...?  
She turned it over.  
18+  
Ichi ichi paradise book 1

Her smiled disappeared and she walked out onto the balcony. She could see Kakashi walking behind the others down the road. "Oy!" Several people looked up and she screamed from her balcony. "YOU DAMN STOIC PERVERT! STOP ACTING COOL WHEN YOU GIVE SOMEONE THIS!!"she threw the book with all her might at him. It should've hit him in the face but being Kakashi he went to wave and grabbed it.  
She stormed back inside and looked at the necklace on the table. Should she be mad or happy?  
She picked it up and clasped it around her neck with a grimance, what else was she supposed to do. Tucking it safely away under her black t-shirt, then on second thought under her mesh shirt below.

Sakura followed Ino and her mum to their seats in the stand. Sakura's parents couldn't could me so she sat with Ino. Ino's dad, Inoichi joined them. Sakura was squeezed in by Ino and her mum.  
The crowd hushed as the proctor stepped onto the field. A bulky shinobi stood tall as the much smaller contestants stepped out behind him lining up.  
After a quick introduction and explanation of the rules everyone but two left the filed. A red head kunouchi and a suna shinobi.  
This would be interesting.

The opponent went down fast and Midori stumble uptight.  
"The winner is Midori Uzumaki."

Sakura and Ino high fived. "She's really cool!" Ino said. Sakura nodded her agreement, "she's smart." A husky sleep deprived voice mumble behind them. Shikaku, Shikamaru and Yoshino sat together. His father turned to his wife. "Reminds me of her father."  
Yoshino agreed, "she looks like her mother though."  
The next few battles went quickly with Kotetsu loosing to a strong opponent and Izumo just scratching through.

Midori headed up to the stands after her fight. Cheering on her teammates. She found Naruto sitting at the back. She had bought some crisp on the way up and Naruto grinned at her. "Thank you Midori!"  
They watched the rest of the battles. She nor Naruto noticed Choji and Shikamaru heading pass them, escaping their parents to go eat snacks.  
"I wonder why Naruto's parents didn't come to watch her." Choji said.  
Shikamaru shrugged and they carried on.

Sakura and Ino were waiting for the chunin finals to begin. They sat back wards on their seats pointing out people and making up story's for them. "That old guy." Ino said. "He looks like a farmer but he's actually an Ambu shinobi here to make sure nothing goes wrong."  
Sakura nodded seriously. "And that guy two rows behind to the left is his underling. The one with the brown hair." She showed her fiend. "he specialises in making people go crazy by fear."  
"Hey look, it's that boy."  
Ino pointing to the blonde in their class. He sat next to a masked man with a mask. Naruto was grinning and talking to the older kid. The masked man nodded absently with his head buried in a book. It's cover hidden by a.. dirty dish rag?  
The man had a leaf head band keeping his hair out of his face showing two sharp grey eyes defined by a darker ring around the ires; defiantly a shinobi then.  
"Dad who's that?" Ino asked. She pointed to the man, well boy.  
"Oh," her fate he asked surprised. "That's the copy cat nin."  
"The what?" They both asked.  
Inoichi turned to face both girls. "He's a shinobi genius. Tought by the fourth Hokage." Both girls nodded. They knew about the yellow flash. "He's a jounin. Only 15."  
"Woah." They both breathed. "Then why is he with that boy?" Sakura added.  
Ino's dad shrugged. "I donno."

Midori faced another shinobi, but this time went down hard and bleeding. Naruto yelled suddenly and Inoand sakura turned to watch; "COME MIDORI!" He screached, drawing unwanted attention, "BEAT HIM DOWN!"  
"I'm recommending her as chunin." Yoshino said suddenly. Drawing the two young girls away from the boy.  
"I agree." Her husband said. He didn't expand.  
"She was really cool." Ino said. "But that kid should shut up."  
"Yeah."

 

Sakura and Ino sat at a bench outside for lunch, they were discussing the chunin exams again. Chouji, Shikamaru and Kiba had joined them soon after. Sasuke had disappeared to Ino and Sakura's disappointment and they were stuck with 3 troublemakers two of which were Ino's friends. They chatted about the lesson when Ino noticed a boy glaring at them.

That boy.  
"Why does he look so angry?" Ino asked.  
"Who?" Sakura asked.  
"That kid." She pointed to the blond sitting up on a metal fence he turned away from the other students. "He always looks angry." She insisted. He was glaring at the monument now. He was quite scary to look at. His knees were scraped and he had cuts everywhere only half of which were bandaged, his sharp blue eyes looked dull and cold but so focused at the same time. "No clue," sakura said. "He's in our class right? Who is he?"  
Chouji and Kiba shrugged. They remebered talking to him. Naruto. But their parents didn't like him. "His name's Naruto." Shikamaru said. "He's not bad. He missed loads of classes. Especially taijutsu."  
Ino and Sakura exchanged a look. "Is he good?"  
Shikamaru shrugged. "Average, he ranks worse but he doesn't seem stupid."  
"Oh" Sakura and Ino said.  
"Pulls loads of pranks." Kiba said. "He painted the Hokage monument last week." Kiba smiled at the memory. Tsunade had been given a red moustache and smiley faces on both cheeks.  
"No way that was him?" Ino gasped. "But it took ages for the pranker to be court."  
Shikamaru shrugged. "That's why I think there's something weird with him going on."  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. He looked around at their uncaring faces and shrugged. "Never mind."  
They left it at that. As they finished their lunch they went back inside leaving Naruto in the sunshine on his own.  
Naruto sat swinging his legs. Now that he couldn't here all the laughing friend-having children he could relax. He could hear birds and people talking in town and the occasional HA! or OW! of training. It made him feel at home, he'd grown up with this as a lullaby. It was one of the only things that made him like Konoha. His sister was here, he liked that. And the few people who didn't laugh at him during class. The shy girl Hinata, the really smart one Shikamaru, Kiba, the dog boy and Chouji. His semi friends which hadn't lasted. He sighed and dropped off the wall. His sensei would be missing him. Well not missing.... But would notice his absence and punish him.

The next day they all are together inside. Sakura and Ino sat together in the desk behind Shikamaru, chouji and Kiba. Shikamaru was staring outside the window while Chouji ate both their lunches. "Whatcha lookin' at Shikamaru?" He asked.  
Shikamaru turned to face them all. The rain drumming behind him. "Naruto. He's outside even on a day like this."  
Ino looked up. "Seriously?"  
She looked out. "He looks angry again."  
"More like furious." Sakura whispered.  
"I don't think he's angry." Shikamaru murmured.  
"More determined?." Kiba offered.  
"Yeah." Shikamaru said shrugging, "what a drag."  
"He wants to be Hokage." Kiba said.  
"Oh yeah!" Chouji added. "He said that on the first day."  
Ino and Sakura giggled "But he's bottom last!"  
"Yeah!" Sakura agreed. "How could he be Hokage?"  
Shikamaru shrugged. They followed their sensei to a large training hall for taijutsu when it was raining.  
As he watched his teacher go through the sequence of taijutsu drills he recognised a little yellow blob in the window. Naruto?  
He ducked out of view and Shikamaru edged his way over. When his teacher was busy answering the question of a brown haired girl he looked out. Naruto was running himself through the drill out in the rain. He pushed himself and as he glided smoothing into several fast kicks he grinned and fist pumped the air, dancing into one foot.

"Shikamaru! Pay attention!" His thoughts and observation were shattered and He turned around running the back of his head and went back to Chouji. "Sorry sensei." He groaned.

During the taijutsu lesson Shikamaru decided to analyse the other students. He was that bored.  
Hinata was second best. She was probably a lot better but was too scared of hurting people. Sasuke was the best but that was to be expected.  
He was top student. Shikamaru still thought he was stupid, arrogant and annoying. Finally that dumb class ended. The class after was a theoretical shinobi class and there was a rather troublesome test. Their first written shinobi test. Naruto came inside sopping wet and glaring as the teacher yelled at him for skipping. He sat quietly at the back and as the test passed around Sakura smiled. She may suck at fighting but she always came 2nd in any written test right after Sasuke, who was sitting smugly at the back. "Sasuke will do the best." Ino gushed. "He so smart!"  
The other girl near her loudly agreed.  
"Hey Shikamaru. Why don't you give him a run for his money?" Kiba asked.  
"My mum said your dad was Konoha's top strategist. You should be smart right?"  
Shikamaru looked back and saw cold black eyes glaring at the shivering, wet boy at the back. Blue eyes glared back.  
He was so damn arrogant. The Uchiha always thought they were best  
"Why not." Shikamaru agreed.  
"Wait? Your going to work?" Chouji asked. "No way."  
As the teacher started the exam Shikamaru wrote quickly and neatly then finished early, too easy. He was a little smug and fell asleep on his desk, head cradled in his arms.

He was woken by a heavy book. "Shikamaru Nara? Next time don't sleep." His test was taken away to be graded.  
After school as they waited for their parents they noticed Naruto sitting on the wall was being avoided like the plague. There a imaginary ring around him which everyone skipped around.  
"Guys. After school tomorrow lets play kick the can." Shikamaru offered. "Ask your parents to pick up an hour later."  
The other agreed with supprise that Shikamaru didn't just wanna go home and sleep.  
He had found a puzzle. And it needed solving. Desperately.  
\------------

The next day the weather was much better and their morning taijutsu lesson was outside. Today they were sparring. Sasuke and Naruto faced off. As expected Naruto was down in a second. Sasuke teased him and smirked. Letting him up. A large majority of the class laughted at Naruto. Pointing. Naruto hating pointing. It was usually when someone was saying that boy, that boy, that boy.....  
That monster.

Naruto turned to look at them all. He looked to the teacher for help but his sensei pretended not to see. Just rereading his list of names.  
The laughing continued. Sasuke smirked and whispered into his ear. "Monster. That's what my dad said you are."  
"FINE!" Naruto spat. "LAUGH! WHEN IM HOKAGE ILL BE LAUGHING!" He pursed his lips. He broke a special rule. He wanted to cry. He took off running and jumped the high fence. Placing his hand on the top to propel himself over. His was fast, faster than they all suspected and agile. He disappeared into the trees.  
"What's his problem." Ino asked humfing loudly. "Just cause Sasuke's so cool."  
Shikamaru and Chouji glanced at each other. Kiba laughed a little at his actions. Such a drama queen.  
The other spars went on without a pinch and they went inside for the lesson after lunch. Naruto was seen sitting on his fence glaring up at the monument. His eyes were red and his cheeks blochy.  
"Not fair." He mumbled. "It's not fair."

Shikamaru was handed back his test. 100%  
He almost laughed. He saw Sasuke's paper go past. He only got 72%.  
As the highest results were displayed he came first, Sasuke second and Sakura third. Sasuke was failing to hide his emotions and looked angry. Shikamaru could feel his glare in his back and sighed. So competitive. The teacher called for Naruto and as he wasn't there displayed his test on the board. 25%  
The lowest.

Naruto came into the classroom and didn't flinch at the laughter or his displayed test. Just took a seat at the back of the class. When the laughter stopped he visibly relaxed.

After school as promised; Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Ino and Sakura played kick the can in the play ground. Naruto sat on the fence. Glaring at the monument.  
Eventually he bounced off the fence. Shikamaru's stopped mid kick and beaconed to his other friends. They crowded around. "What?" Ino asked.  
Shikamaru silently pointed to Naruto. A young genin no-Chunin with red hair had taken his hand and they were heading away, Naruto suddenly smiling and skipping along with her. "I wanna know about Naruto." Shikamaru whispered. "He's so secretive."  
They watched as Naruto and the girl walked away.  
"I recognise that girl." Ino whispered.  
"Yeah same... Oh! She was the one in the chunin exams! Remember?"  
"Oh yeah!" Ino whispered back. "She was so cool! I think she was promoted"  
They watched as both faded into the crowd which parted slightly around them. Although Shikamaru wanted to follow but then again he didn't wanna be late as his mum was picking him up... And she was scary.


	4. Paint and such things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is bullied by teachers and students alike,  
> Luckily his sister is there to help.

Naruto was hit again to the ground by another student. His sister had next to no time to help him practise with her missions. His opponent was quite good , well to naruto he was , he was average but Naruto was down in the dumps. The boy who had long brown hair and dark eyes, smirked. "A looser like you will never make genin." He goaded.  
"Shut up!" Naruto yelled. "Ill become Hokage!" The teacher snorted and got everyone back to sparring, the teacher was going around helping them by prodding students into better positions.  
He approached Naruto as he fell again. "See here Naruto." He said sweetly. "Turn you foot this way and practise, it might be harder at first but I promise it will get better after that." He smiled at Naruto.  
"WOW!" Naruto shouted, not noticing as his sparring partner chuckled behind his hands. "THANKS SENSEI!"

But Naruto fell again, and again. And again... Then again.. He found his new stance even harder than the first. Maybe he could just go back to the first... No sensei would get annoyed and be disappointed... And he said it will get better. Kana always said there are no short cuts. So he better practise. It didn't improve during the lesson at all.

He watched as everybody went home with their parents, the gentle breeze moved the wooden swing he sat on. He watched the last person leave, it was Shikamaru with Choji and his dad. Both of them waved to him although his father seemed a tad reluctant. After class some older boys had asked him if he knew why everyone hates him. "Why do you think they hate you? Why? Why? Why?"  
"You such a freak."  
When he didn't answer he had been beaten up and his wounds left to rot. A teacher had joined the boys to tell them off but since one was his younger brother they had left with no punishment, the teacher turned to Naruto. "Don't start fights." He spat. A scrap in his knee was yellow and icky to look at, Naruto picked at the scab. His sleeve was ripped and tipped in red where the edge rubbed against a deep cut. That was a Kunai from an earlier fight. The teacher said he might be the type to learn under threat and attacked him with a kunai. The teacher tried everything he could in Naruto's eyes. But Naruto just wasn't a fighter as his sensei put it. Finally he saw his sister race through the academy gates. She saw him and jogged over. Her breath was raspy and tired and she was all floppy and funny looking. "Naruto! Sorry I..." She looked down at his knee, elbow... Even his cheeks and hands. "What happened?" She asked, voice weak. "We-well?"  
"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed. "I wasn't very um good at t-taijutswu so sensei said I might be the type that learns when theweatened! Ya know?"  
"No..." She whispered, her eyes hardened, like the a  
Eyes everyone looked at him with. Except they weren't directed at him. "I don't..." She turned. "Stay here."  
Midori stalked towards and into the academy, stomping straight into the teacher's office without knocking. Three teachers turned and glared at her. "Manners!" A man shouted but she didn't flinch. "Who is the first years Taijutsu teacher." She growled.  
"Me?" A different man answered. "Who wants to know."  
"Me. Uzumaki Midori."  
"How can I help you." He asked sounding curious, "I remember you. Violent little thing." She remembered him as well. He wasn't a horrible teacher - strict , but not evil. What she saw today was evil.  
"Still am." She shrugged pulling herself away from launching herself at him like a fox. "I've never heard of this when threatened you learn." She said sourly. She rushed him and punched him hard "What do you think your doing?"  
"He beat up an innocent child! He Used A Kunai, On A 6 Year Old!!!" She yelled. "Ya sticken' excuse for a shinobi."  
"Stop!" Other teachers called.  
She dodged his punched and kicks, blocking three before hitting him again. Drawing blood from his nose and mouth. "UGH!" He hung his head. "I'll teach him. When ever I can I'll come during his taijutsu lessons. You won't have to teach who you see as the kyubi anymore."  
"Fine." He grunted. "That fox brat will be out of my hair."  
She grabbed his shirt and tugged him face to face. "Don't Call him that again." She said Calmly. Then her killer intent spiked. At least she had made her point.

"Hey Naru-Chan!" She called happily. "Let's go to the park I'm gonna teach you the basic taijutsu drills."

"Really? Let's go!"

At home they had a big meal of mostly ramen. Although she snuck some beans, greens and other things unmentionable to Naruto, since he would refuse to eat it. He had his cuts disinfected and bandaged.

They headed out to the smallest training ground. No. 2.  
It was empty. "Ok! Naruto show me your stance!"  
The boy jumped happily into a really bad pose.  
"Oh dear."  
"How's that Midori-sensei."  
She sighed. "Naruto? I'm gonna be tough. So that you get stronger."  
"Urr.. Ok?"  
"Good! That form is really bad."  
"Huh?!?" He flopped crestfallen and dramatically to the floor.. "Whyyyy."  
"Stand up and copy me." She slid easily into a basic fight stance. One foot facing 45* the one behind facing forward. He copied and she stood straight walking over to him.  
"Wha-what?" He asked pouting.  
She adjusted his positioning. "Ok, you can relax." He stood up.  
"I did it databayo!"  
"Stance!" She ordered. He jumped but fell back into his stance. It was better. Huge stress on better.  
She adjusted him again.  
"Your probably like mum" She said. "and learn through doing."  
"Like mummy?" He asked curiously.  
"Yep!"  
"Yay!" Then he pouted. "Is that a good thing?"  
"Yes, of course, mum was wild, a little wacky but a great ninja." He was about to another question but Midori cut him off.  
"Ok, you can relax." She said, just as he stood and slouched she told him back into his stance. It was getting better.  
"Why do I keep doing this?"  
"Repetition is your best teacher. Let's get the future's greatest Hokage ready!"  
"Hell yeah!" He fist pumped. "Let's go Midori-Sensei!"  
"RIGHT!"  
A hour later, Midori was carrying Naruto back home. He was snoring cutely and drooling onto her black clothing.  
"Thanks Naru." She sighed. "Drool is a great on clothes." She muttered sarcastically. "Oh well. Your way too cute for me to stay angry. I love you... Naruto."

 

"Come on Naruto." It was time for revenge. Although she had warned the teacher, she thought Naruto should get the same chance.  
Naruto groaned and rolled over. "Naruto! we are going to paint the shops! Remember?"  
He was up like a bullet. "Let's go! Databayo!!"  
In under 20 minutes they were outside adorned in black. "Let's go, we have to be quiet remember?"  
He nodded seriously with big eyes sparkling in excitement and zipped his lips closed.  
She lead him along dark streets to the street they had dubbed stupid stupid moron street, courtesy of Naruto.

They carried 3 buckets, Naruto had red while Midori carried blue and yellow.  
"Red and yellow makes orange right?" Naruto asked quietly.  
"Yes."  
They stopped in an alley. Mikuna gave Naruto a big fat brush. He grinned and dunked it in red. She watched Naruto as they defaced the 13 shops on the street. Crazy smiley faces dotted shop walls and windows. Midori drew all over the mask shop, sad, angry faces. Naruto draw a very bad picture of Midori punching the mean guy at the mask shop and made his sister laugh and thank him. She draw one of him kicking the same guy in the face. Screw being descreet.  
As the sun rose Naruto grabbed the red and swung the bucket back and forth, cover the area in red while Kana did the same with blue and yellow. Such bright coloured were unshinobi like and stood stark against the dark wooden houses, and grey walls. The Trees over head did little to hide their work in shadow.

They high fived and started to head home. They had spent 2 hours graphitising the walls and they hadn't been spotted. Naruto grinned as Mikuna handed him the orange smoke and paint bomb. Orange smoke billowed into the air. They both froze as an alarm went off. Ringing through the village. Ok, so they had been seen. Damn. Bomb might have gone too far.  
Mikuna grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him into an alley.  
They were both covered in paint and stuck out like sore thumbs. Three AMBU landed in the street, looking at the damage. It was hard to get a good look at them.  
"Dog, can you summon pakkun?" One with brown hair asked from behind a snake mask, the man he spoke to stepped into view and Midori gulped. I didn't know he was in AMBU! Well I'm not surprised. She thought. The shinobi in the dog mask nodded. He crouched down and bit into his thumb. Several dogs appeared. "Search for the pranker," he muttered. Midori grabbed Naruto, "shh." She whispered. She raced away through the alley. The alarm had woken most of the village.  
Midori headed straight home. Damn Kakashi and his damn dogs.

Kakashi sighed. He had recognised the blurry red head fighting on the wall next to the better drawn blond. Why did those two have to get into so much trouble?  
He took off after pakkun with the other AMBU following the other dogs. Pakkun would follow the scent directly. The others would buy time for him to stop Midori.

She was half way home when she felt a presence behind her.  
She turned and saw Pakkun, Kakashi's summon and said summoner right behind leaping from roof to roof.  
She jumped backwards and threw a blunt kunai at him, he jumped high above and she cursed, only giving her enough time do dodge into a narrower straight, konoha was full of them; hidden under trees, going underground, swerving through the vines which had filled this one before she raced down another hidden one; dark but more open. Naruto was stumbling now and she grabbed his hand, keeping him going. Turning to run again she smashed straight into his chest. "Mah mah Ri-Chan." He sighed, gripping her wrist and easily manoovering Naruto out of her grip who was yelling 'Amboooooo.' At him.  
"Is this really what you should be doing?" He held Naruto in one arm. Ignoring him as his mask was punched, so weakly he didn't flinch. He twisted Midori's arm so they were glued together. She grit her teeth against the pain.  
"Leave Nee-Chan alone you kaka-Baka haired Ambooooooooooooooooooo!" Naruto grabbed kakashi's hair and pulled. "Give it back to kakabaka!"  
Midori sighed as kakashi pushed Naruto to arms length and turned two steely grey eyes on the girl trapped to his side.

Midori glared as Kakashi dragged her to the hokage's office. He had dropped Naruto home after Midori insisted she would take the blame.

She was still in armlock, her back held against his chest as he frog marched her down the main road at 5.30am.  
Everyone had gone back to bed when the alarm stopped so they had to sit and wait for Sarutobi Hiruzen to be woken up by a female AMBU.  
She came into the office looking tired and annoyed.  
"Your the prankster?" He asked.  
"Ugh." She looked to Kakashi.  
"Could you have taken longer to find her? So I could sleep?" He didn't grace the hokage with a vocal answer, just stared.  
Sarutobi sighed heavily, "Kakashi, get a bucket of water, soap and some sponges and make sure she does it all."  
Kakashi slumped and pulled her out again.  
Midori had receded into stubborn silence.  
She started cleaning at 6.00am.  
"Hurry up." Kakashi ordered from his place on the roof above her; 2 hours after she started.  
"Shut up!" She yelled. Ignoring as the grumpy shop keepers glared.  
Her AMBU guard went back to reading his creepy book. The one he had tried to give to her.  
She scrubbed away more of Naruto kicking butt and his smilies.

She had finally gotten to the last shop. Kakashi had followed her around, sat on the roof of every house she had to clean, she should've known this would bite her in the ass. It was now 12.00. She was hungry, tired and her hands ached. Plus the villagers were pushing their luck.  
"What a silly girl." One women grumbled. "Painting houses of the innocents."  
Another man joined in. "I recognise her, did she make it as chunin? What was the Hokage thinking?"  
"How simply stupid, we didn't do anything wrong."  
Midori spun around. "Shut up! You disgust me!" She swung around to finish her work. A moment of silence until another man called out. "Oy AMBU! Do something about her damn manners."  
Kakashi looked up from his book.  
Meeting angry eyes with a steel expression. "Why should I care?" He leapt down from the roof between the wall and Midori, she stumbled back and halted away from intense eyes. "What?" She hissed.  
"Nothing." He grunted, flicking a bit of red paint off the wall and wiping her nose with it so she looked like a cat. "I agree with you." She stared down at her red nose. "These people are disgusting." He started to walk away. Raising a hand behind his back. "Bye." The villagers stared after him in shock. He hadn't exactly whispered that last part.

Midori smudged the paint off her nose and carried on until she finished. Glaring at the wall then entire time.

She arrived home. Naruto sat inside playing with her toy wolf and his funny giant frog. He was running around the room yelling. "Frog Chan Vs Wolfy!" Throwing the toys about. "Wolfy uses his magically howl howl while Froggy using his awesome sword of awesomeness and then winnnnsss." He chucked himself down on the couch with the toys before throwing them both in the floor. "Yet me comes out on as bestess from dee awesome fighting skills of mass awesome dattebayo!!!!!" Kana laughed and he turned to face her. "Hi Midori!" He jumped down and ran to her. " did you see? I beat up Wolfy and Frog Chan dattebayo."  
She hugged him. "Yep! You were amazing."

Well, at least it had been fun with Naruto that morning. 

\----

Midori bent down to Naruto level. He was holding Rin's hand and sniffing. "Naruto, I'll be back in 2 weeks. This is my first B rank. I'm exited. So you don't have to worry!" Naruto nodded, his big sisters team were waiting. He held out his hands, pulling away from Rin.  
She scooped him up and gave him a hug, kissing his forehead. "When I get back I'll tell you how cool it was. And then we can go to the park and get ice cream and try to see under kaka-baka's mask!"  
Naruto nodded seriously, "I think it's buck teeth."  
Midori laughed as she put him down.  
"Definitely," she agreed, rubbing his spiky blond hair. He looked so much like her father it scared her and his personality was his mother's.  
As she walked back wards away and stood on his tippy toes. "Bye bye Midoriii!!" He allowed Rin to take his hand they headed home.  
Midori followed her team off down the road.


	5. She never came back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midori doesn't come back,
> 
> Naruto's on his own.

Naruto walked by himself into his class room. He had long given up of having friends. He never even got to talk to hinata. He sat at the back of the class room. Sasuke sat two rows in front and was apart from the class. Naruto was just part of the wall in comparison.  
He stared grumpily at the teacher in front of him. "Today class we are going to do some history. We have already talked about the ninja wars and our hokage's although you will relearn these in later years in more depth." His eyes flicked over the class, resting far too long on Naruto who was sulking and now staring out the window. History sucks.  
"Can anyone tell me the most recent attack of the lead village." A few hands went up, their parents had all told them how the forth face, the yondaime, had died.  
"Yes, Sakura?"  
"The kyubi attack."  
The teacher nodded. "Yes, the kyubi attack. Well done." Sakura beamed under the praise. Recently her confidence had boosted and she had been spending more time with Ino.  
"On October 10th, 6 years ago the kyubi a nine tailed fox demon attack Konoha. Our defence were reduced and we lost many men that day including our Hokage and the previous Hokage  
Minato Namikaze and Hiruzen Sarutobi" The teacher said. Pens scurried across pages with the information. "Both were born in the leaf village. Minato lost his parents to the second ninja war which sarutobi fought in. Both played huge parts in the third war."  
Pens stopped writing as the students were drawn in. "The yondaime bacame Hokage at 26 years old. He was the youngest Hokage ever."  
None of the pens were writing now.  
"The yellow flash was a master at fuinjutsu - sealing. And it was this that allowed him to kill the kyubi." The class was enraptured.  
"Lord sarutobi excelled at..."  
Naruto drowned out until the story of the fox interrupted his thoughts.  
The tale of the kyubi's defeat was spun out before them as a huge battle of heroics, Naruto loved the fourth Hokage more and more. He died in duty.  
He was a hero, Naruto would like to be as admired one day. 

"How long until my sister comes back," he asked. "i miss her." it had only been a few days and Naruto couldn't sleep at night. he hated being alone. He wanted Midori to come home. people at school ignored him. He could bye sweets after school like other students. he was still a monster in the eyes of the village. a damn little demon. And he had no idea why. Why did they hate him?  
"i know Naruto," Rin murmured, she had been watching over him and had understood why Midori was always so tired. Simply cooking, missions and running after training to the academy was waring her thin. "she'll be back soon. she's been gone one week, you have one more to wait and then she will be home." Rin locked the door behind her after dropping Naruto off. Her parents would be annoyed she had spent more time with the 'demon' brat.  
Naruto was just a lonely little boy. Not some creature to be feared and hated. But although her parents were related to shinobi, they were both some of the rare citizens of Konoha and had no Shinobi understanding. Not that that stopped the discrimination.

Naruto took himself to school the next day. He hunched his shoulders against the stares, against the hate. ignore them, ignore them just ignore those who stare and they will go away, and leave you alone, just ignore them and don't look them in the eye. they hate you, hate them back. he flinched in surprise of the fury in that thought, where had it come from. no, they just don't understand me. I want my sister back. a gap opened in his chest and he clutched his shirt, fighting tears. he felt hollow... and scared. He continued to the academy. Rin couldn't be with him everyday. he didn't like being alone. he was alone at school. at home, in the park. he didn't want to live like this.  
It was scary.

They continued learning history for the morning. Naruto loved hearing about the fourth Hokage. He was so amazing, and was an orphan too! He was a natural leader, fighter and a good man. Kind hearted and loved the village and those in it. He had laid down his life for the well being of the village. For Konoha this man gave everything he could. Naruto's vision of him only strengthens his admiration and made Minato Namikaze his goal; he would surpass the fourth Hokage and all the others including the three he never met and the current one, grampa Hokage.  
Naruto would surpass them all.

After their morning classes they went outside for taijutsu. Choji and Shikamaru were going to team up but Kiba was left out. They stood in a triangle choji looked upset while Kiba was just annoyed, Shikamaru just looked bored. He saw Naruto on his own. "You guys go together," he stretched his arms behind his head and headed over to the sulking boy. Naruto watched as others started to fight. He was a freak, no one would fight him.  
"Yo, Naruto." Said boy blinked up, eyes wide and a lot brighter now that his blond bangs weren't hanging over them. "Want to spear?"  
Naruto jumped with happiness. "Yes!"

Everyone was hot and sweating by the time they went in to get their lunches.  
Naruto forgot his lunch. Kana usually made sure he took it every morning. He left the sandwiches on the counter.  
He sighed and left, finding his place to watch the Hokage monument, to remind him what he worked for and why.  
He wanted to be recognised, not like now. Now was as a outsider. He wanted recognition as a shinobi of the leaf.

Naruto sat in class with a stoic expression while his feet swung happily below the table. 13 days since Midori went on her mission. Only 1 day to go. Just today and tomorrow to wait. She would arrive after that. He bounced eagerly in his seat. No matter how much he was yelled at, ignored or cursed at, the fact that his sister was coming home made his chest swelled and make him struggle to hide his insane grin. He knew it scared people. The teacher droned on about the yellow flash but for once Naruto didn't care about his hero. He needed to get out of this stuffy class. He needed to breath to talk... Mostly to Midori.  
He could draw another welcome home card to add to his pile. Or buy more sweets and maybe make some!

 

Midori's team came back.  
Midori didn't.

Has anyone seen Naruto?" Their teacher called from the front. The class mumbled quiet who cares and I don't knows, Kiba and Choji quietly exchanged looks and shrugged. The teacher rolled his eyes. "Cutting class." He mumbled.

"How despicable."

Naruto sat in front of the Hokage. Feet still for once. His hand fisted in his lap. Dirty camo shorts clenched between fingers. "When is Onee-Chan coming back." He asked.  
She was five days over due. Five whole days over due. The hokage sat down with a tired thud and shrugged. "Naruto. I, I'm so sorry." He spoke clearly however his voice cracked, only Rin, Tsune Inuzuka and her dog had made it home this time. Kakashi and Obito missing or dead and Midori still kidnapped. "She's gone. She... she may still be a live but.." the hokage broke off. The boy was no longer listening. He just gazed blankly, "Is she alive?"  
"We don't know."  
"oh," his lip trembled, "so when will she come home."  
"we don't know."  
"soon?"  
"we don't know."  
"tomorrow?"  
"Naruto," He breathed softly but was ignored.  
"But, But" he shivered, big blue eyes turning to look at her. "She can't leave! she, she can't!" Tears broke free from his eyes and a huge sob broke free. "Onee-Chan." He whimpered before another choke wracked his frame. He was shaking and crying, breaking in on himself. He had no family, no sister, he might not be able to live in the apartment any more.

Naruto stood up shakily from his chair. Rin held him in a hug.  
"Naruto, we have agreed that you can live in the flat. I'll come visit as much as i can."  
"So will I," The Hokage murmured.  
"It's not the same!" He cried out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED THISSSS
> 
> So, I may post some in the meantime  
> but due to exams i will be unable to post the main attraction (the Flash's Son) until July:  
> Its a long'n :/ 
> 
> \- Its a retelling of Naruto but where Rin and Obito live, Obito becomes Hokage and marries Rin,  
> Kakashi also gets Married,  
> Naruto ends up with their children as his genin team,  
> But with lots of other things as well:  
> Jinchuriki Reveal,  
> Mission to save Midori  
> Obito and Itachi put a stop to the Uchiha Coop.  
> Ect
> 
> Hope it will be really interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this?  
> If anyone has any questions then let me know.  
> PS if it says Kana anywhere, please tell me so I can fix that. 
> 
> I wrote this when I was like... 9. I don't even know why I'm putting it here.


End file.
